Whisper To Me Is It Love?
by lost-n-stereo
Summary: Rachel confronts Puck about Shelby.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's characters obvs.

From this prompt:_ I really want Rachel to slap Puck for sleeping with Shelby. Then he'll get all hot and bothered by "angry Rachel" and pull her into the closest janitor's closet. by mohawksandbroadway at Tumblr. _

* * *

><p>She's heard the rumors.<p>

Of course she's heard the rumors, she's not completely out of the loop. The whole school is talking about it. She hears them whispering as she walks past, talking about how Puck's the man for hooking up with the hot new teacher. No one has proof though so even with all the rumors she's not sure what to believe.

To say she's angry would be the understatement of the year. She's furious. She's mad at Shelby for doing something so wrong. Having sex with a student, let alone the father of her adopted daughter, is deplorable. She's angry with Noah for giving in to his old ways. She thought the lifestyle he had lived before was behind him but apparently she was wrong. She saw the way he sang to her in glee. He was practically all over her during his last solo performance. Most of all she's angry at herself for even caring about what he does. It's none of her business who Noah is spending his nights with but it bothers her all the same.

He was her first boyfriend.

She doesn't know why that pops in her head at that moment but she pushes the thought away. Finn is her boyfriend now.

She is walking down the hall after Spanish when she sees him standing near his locker. He's laughing with his teammates, one hand gripping the backpack slung over his shoulder. She looks around for Finn who was supposed to meet her after her class but doesn't see him. A few minutes later and she's pretty sure he's not gonna make it. She'll figure that out later. Noah's friends have left when Rachel looks back at him and she notices the hallway is practically empty now. She has the next period free and she figures now seems like the perfect time to confront him about what happened.

He looks happy to see her when she walks up to him. She doesn't think he'll be smiling much longer.

"Hello Noah." He grins down at her.

"'Sup. What are you doing out here all by yourself? Where's Finn?" She glances around and shrugs.

"I'm not entirely sure but Noah...there is something I'd like to talk to you about." His face changes then and Rachel knows that he's well aware of where this is heading.

"Look Rach..." She puts her hand up to stop him.

"So it's true then. You...slept with Shelby." The words are hard to say. She doesn't like the taste they leave in her mouth and she wishes that she could unsay them. "Why?" He looks confused now.

"Why what?" She tries to hold back the eye roll but she can't help herself.

"Seriously Noah? Why? Why did you do it? Why did you sleep with her?" She's yelling, and she's glad that everyone has left the hallway by now. She can tell he's trying to figure out what to tell her and it just makes her more upset.

"Rachel...I think I love her...or something...I don't know..."

This is not what she wanted to hear.

"Are you kidding me? You love her?" He just shrugs and all it manages to do is infuriate Rachel more. "I thought we were friends Noah, I thought you cared about me."

"Jesus Rachel! Stop making this all about you!" He's yelling back now and under normal circumstances Rachel would back down but not this time.

"I get it, okay! She has Beth and you love Beth. But you can't love Shelby, Noah, you can't! Did you forget she is my mother?"

"Obviously, I didn't forget Rachel...she looks just like you. Which was hard to miss when we were..." He doesn't get to finish his sentence because that's when she slaps him. Hard.

"How dare you! How dare you talk about that with me!" He rubs his hand across his jaw where she slapped him and stares down at her. She would almost be frightened by the malice in his eyes if she didn't know him so well.

"What...the fuck? Did you seriously just fucking slap me? Look...maybe you're just jealous that I banged your mom instead of..." She reaches up to slap him again but this time he catches her wrist in his hand. She looks up at him with wide eyes and a slow smirk crosses his face. "Is that what it is? Are you jealous?" She's seething as she pulls her arm away.

"You wish...Puck."

He pulls her into the janitor's closet before she can even realize what's happening.

And she certainly doesn't expect him to kiss her.

That's exactly what he does.

It takes her too long to pull away. He's got his fingers laced through her hair and it feels far too good when he tugs at the base of her neck. She finds herself kissing him back with just as more force as he's kissing her. Then she remembers who she is and who he is. And he's not Finn and this is wrong.

"Noah..." He groans when she pulls away and she tries not to think of what that sound does to her body. She's pushed up against the shelves in the closet and it's dark but her eyes are slowly adjusting. She can just make out the square line of his jaw and she can see it when he licks his lips.

"Rach...I know you want me just as much as I want you." Her eyes close involuntarily when she feels his fingers trail down her arm.

"Noah this is wrong. Finn is..."

He leans down and she can feel his breath tickle her ear when he whispers "Not here..."

It's wrong. She knows it's wrong. The last time she kissed Noah everything fell apart. He's just standing there with one hand on her arm and one cupped around her neck. His fingers are drawing nonsensical patterns across her skin and she almost leans into his hand before she catches herself.

"Noah...Puck!" He stills his hands and sighs. "I can't do this...not when...not when I'm still with Finn. We did that to him once before, you said so yourself, you can't do that to him again." Her words seem to do the trick and he pulls his hands away reluctantly.

"I don't know what it is about you Rachel. You make me crazy, you know that?" He steps back and runs a hand through his hair. She's still so stunned by everything that she doesn't know what to make of any of this.

"Noah...?"

"I want you, Rachel! Every day, I see you walk the halls with him, watch you waste your time with someone that is never going to be good enough! Do you know how hard it is to see that? He's dragging you down Rach, and he's never going to be enough man for you."

Tears spring to her eyes at his words and she wipes away at her face quickly. It's harsh and sudden but she knows what he is saying is true. She's not sure she's ready to admit that to him yet.

"Noah, I don't know what to say to that. I love Finn..." He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest.

"You can feel strongly for more than one person Rachel, trust me, I know." He leans down and her breath quickens. Her eyes flutter close as his lips brush hers softly. She sighs as he talks quietly into her ear. "I like you Rachel. I don't know what that means and I don't know how you feel but I need you to know that." She doesn't want to ask the next question but she has to.

"And Shelby..." Puck sighs and puts his hand on the doorknob.

"I don't know what that's about either Rach, but I know that I care about you. And I know that if you weren't with Finn things would be different. They could be better. They could be better with me. Please just think about that."

So she does.

It takes less than a week for her to break it off with Finn. That was just a silly high school romance anyways. Now she's ready for the real thing.


End file.
